


Sabotage

by jackson_nicole



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Teen Wolf Tumblr Imagine, Tumblr Imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	

Scott and Stiles trudged onto the bus, struggling to keep their eyes open from their previous long night. They plopped down in the back of the bus, slowly beginning to wake up in the freezing early morning air. All the lacrosse players and the track team got onto the bus to head to a meet...Including Dresden. Scott was busy talking Stiles ear off, when he saw Dresden’s car pull up. His eyes went wide and he smacked Scott in the chest with the back of his hand, staring as she got out.

“What? Stiles, man…” Scott followed his gaze and his eyes also went wide. “Oh, shit...I forgot she’s on track!”

“We’re dead. We are  _ dead _ .” Stiles said, the pair watching her as she gathered her things and headed to the bus.

“We are so dead…” Scott said.

“I told you we shouldn’t have gone!” Stiles whisper shouted to him.

“Me?! You’re the one who was coming up with new ideas to sabotage her!” Scott whisper shouted back.

Just the night before, Dresden went out on a date with Derek Hale. Dresden being Scott and Stiles’ friend since childhood, obviously, they became a little big brother protective over her. While Dresden assured them it was only a date, that didn’t stop the boys from following Derek’s car all over town, trying to sabotage the date. Dresden eventually saw them and figured out what they were trying to do, which scared the life out of them, unsure of how Dresden would get them back for it. If they had gotten away with it, they would have played the sympathetic friends whose shoulders she would cry on, and assure her that there was someone else out there, better for her than Derek, as they had many times before with other guys from the school. But they hadn’t gotten away with it, not in the least, and they were scared for their very lives.

Dresden stepped onto the bus and happily chatted with her coach and a few teammates, before turning her head down to stare at the boys. She looked at them so suddenly and with such a brief severity, the boys jumped, and then ducked down in their seats. Dresden smirked and giggled, saying goodbye to her coach and heading down the aisle, to sit in front of Scott and Stiles.

Dresden slid into her seat and set her bag down, before shifting and getting on her knees to look over the back of the seat. She folded her arms over the top and rested her chin on her hands as she stared down at the cowering boys. She let out a giggle and said, “And how was your night last night, boys?”

Stiles peeked up at her and gave a sweet, innocent smile, that still said ‘Please don’t kill me’. Stiles sat up, soon followed by Scott and they gave a sheepish laugh. Dresden watched them, waiting for an explanation.

“Funny story…” Stiles started, giving a laugh. He turned to Scott, who laughed along with him as they pointed at each other. “See...See...See the thing is…”

“You two tried to sabotage my date last night so I wouldn’t go out with Derek?” Dresden questioned, casually, cocking her head to the side and raising her eyebrow. The boys turned to her, their faces falling. Dresden watched them, pursing her lips at them, letting them sit under the fear, before she giggled and smiled. The boys breathed, relieved and sat back. Dresden popped up and said, “You know you guys aren’t that slick? It was  _ painfully _ obvious what you were doing.”

“Dres, look, we’re sorry.” Scott said.

“We’re just trying to look out for you.” Stiles said. Dresden shook her head and shifted, sitting down and turning to the boys.

“You guys don’t have to worry about me and Derek, okay?” She said. The two exchanged glances, then looked at her.

“Why don’t we have to worry?” Scott questioned. Dresden smirked and said, “Because despite your poorly Stiles-planned attempts…”

Stiles gave a soft scoff and looked at Scott, who only chuckled.

“...It didn’t bother Derek and he asked me on a second date.” Dresden said. Stiles raised his eyebrows and blinked, while Scott seemed to look impressed.

“He what?” Stiles asked. Dresden looked at him, narrowing her eyes, slightly, and smirking.

“What? I’m not good enough to roll with a wolf?” Dresden teased.

“No! No! I mean…” Stiles sighed.

“He likes me, Stiles. He’s not going to let your attempts to mess things up effect that.” Dresden said.

“We were just trying to look out for you. We know how Derek can get sometimes.” Scott said.

“Yeah...With some people. But he actually likes me, so…” Dresden giggled. Scott chuckled.

“That’s kind of rude, you know.” Stiles said, cracking with a smile. Dresden shrugged and turned front.

“It’s also true.” She said, glancing back at them. “And I made it very clear, you guys only had my best interests at heart and that if he hurts me he’ll have to face Scott’s wrath and Stiles’ bat.”

“Okay, that was unnecessary.” Stiles said, trying to hide his smirk. The three broke into laughter as the bus took off out of the school parking lot.


End file.
